


Time travel (Damian Wayne fanfic)

by Hugz_4_drugs



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Marriage, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Talia al Ghul, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Toddler Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugz_4_drugs/pseuds/Hugz_4_drugs
Summary: During a fight with a crazy villain Damian gets sent back to the past where the young Justice team is still a thing and dick grayson is an "only child."The original is posted on my wattpad on spuddy2711 in case some of yous got confusedUNDER EDITING UNTIL 25th OF FEBRUARY
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so as you know this is my very first fanfic I've ever written I cant write but I try my best.

I just need to clear things up

1: Damian eyes are a glowee green, therefore when you take off his Domino mask you can see he's an Al Ghul. 

2:Dick Grayson will be Robin in the young Justice universe.

3: Obviously there will be flashbacks that are completely made up.

4: Damian is the next Ras Al Ghul after his mother.

5: Damian has a lot of scars and is branded to show he is an Al Ghul. 

6: The justice league and the young Justice league don't know Batman's or Robin's identity.

7: When Damian was younger he didn't look like any of his parents.

8: Bruce's adopted children consist of Dick Grayson,Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown, Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain, Helena Wayne, and of course Damian Wayne (but he's biological)

9: I've decided to make Bruce a good father (yes I know shocking)

10: Bruce and Talia are a THING in my story. (ITS MY STORY DONT JUDGE ME)

11:There WILL be stupid spelling mistakes.

Thank you for taking the time to read. Enjoy byeeeee.


	2. A new villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain

Damian's POV

I walked down to the Batcave where father and Grayson were going over a file on toy master. "Robin, let's go we have business to attend to" called father. "Coming" I replied.  
"Good luck guys" cried Grayson.  
(Grayson couldn't come as he was very injured in a fight with Bane the other night.)

Batman's POV

As me and Damian hopped into the Batmobile. I began to tell him about the villain. "Ok Robin, this villain goes by the name toy master-" "toy master, what is he 5" Damian snorted. "No Robin he's in his late 30s. Zatanta has warned me to dispose of him quickly as he got some new technology thats relates to magic so the more time we delay the crazier he gets. If we delay long enough he will resort to very dangerous decisions. Understand?" "Yes father" he replied.  
"Good, now try not to hurt yourself out there."

Time skip.

No one's POV 

When the two Heroes arrived in the Batmobile they made their way to the center of the action where toy master was shooting projectiles at civilians and the police.

Batman's POV 

"Ok Robin your on crowd control, you know what to do" I said. Robin only replied with a nod.

Robin's POV

'Ugh why can't I get in on all the action I'm more than capable of fighting this deranged lunatic' I thought.

Batman's POV

An Robin made his way to the civilians I apprehended the villain "Hello Batman long time no see as you can see I got myself some new technology" He said flaunting his new staff. "What is that" I said. "You're going to have to find out"he laughed. 

Time skip because I can't write fight scenes for the life of me sorry😅. (Just imagine how it went down😅)

No one's POV 

Robin limps over to Batman after hopefully knocking toymaster unconscious. "Batman, Batman" Robin says as he shakes his father. Batman sits up with a jolt and looks at Damian "Robin! What happened?" "You got knocked unconscious that's what happened" says Robin raising an eyebrow. "Is toymaster unconscious?" Asked Batman. "He should be" replied Damian. "Good work Robin I'm proud of you" smirked Batman.  
"Awww how precious. NOW WE END IT" cackled toymaster   
"LOOK OUT ROBIN" Cried Batman as toymaster used used his staff to cast a magical spell, but Robin didn't have enough time to dodge the beam of light.

I know Im sorry it's bad I never really wrote a story but I put a lot of effort into it there is probably spelling mistakes   
Til next time byeeeee.


	3. Who are you?

Damians POV 

' well s**t' I thought 'I have this pounding headache, my eyesight is blurry and there's some supers standing over me. WAIT WHAT '   
"AAAAAAHHHH" I screamed as I backed away from them. "Who are you?" I asked in my best Batman voice. "We should be asking you that" said a kid who looked like he was wearing a Robin costume. ' Wait a Robin costume like that, that has to belong to, no way that's Grayson' "TT what's the date?" I asked "What" said one of the super hero teens who looked like kid flash? "The date you imbecile" "oh erm the fourth of October 2013" said who appeared to be Artemis. "Who are you" says super boy stepping forward. "I am from the future" ' there a simple response hopefully my cape will keep my uniform covered until I can see a justice league member preferably my father ' 

Robin (YJ) POV

"HAHAHAHA, The future, look kid you've got a big imagination but seriously where are your parents" I said wiping an imaginary tear off my face. In just the blink of an eye the kid was at my throat with a KATANA? "Woah calm down there kid" I say nervously. "I'm From The Future Gra-robin!" the kid shouts. My eyes widen was he about to say what I think he was. Impossible only Batman and Alfie know. "Look kid put down the kata-" "Wait a minute that's an assassins katana the people in the close circle of the demons fist get one of those. You couldn't have possibly Goten your hands on one of those unless..." says Artemis. " GUYS NOW" I screamed.

No one's POV 

As all the team tried to jumped on Damian. Damian makes a run for the door only to be blocked by Superman "Hi guys what's all this talk about an assassin your suppose to be on the lookout for a shipment of-" Superman stops short when he looks at Damian "Who are you" growls Superman. 'F**k it thinks Damian' "I'm from the future I need to speak with your Batman" sighs Damian." "And why would we let you see Batman" Superman smirkes "TT what part of I'm from the future do you not understand" Superman's smile fades "Look I know it's near Hallow-" " He's part of the inner circle of the Demon fist" Artemis blurts out. "Is that true" Superman narrows his eyes at Damian. " If it was would I get to see Batman faster" smirked Damian. " Yes, yes it would" says Grayson holding a can of knockout gas. Grayson sprays the knockout gas on Damian's face.

Time skip 

No one's POV 

Damian wakes up in a cell with a migraine. "Ow" he says. Damian examines the holding cell. 'ok handcuffed to a chair, no ventilation system, the door doesn't look hackable, a two way mirror with erm Batman.... Superman.... Martian manhunter... Flash... Green lantern.. wonder woman and I think Black Canary.' Batman and Martian manhunter walk in Batman is holding Damian's katana, he places it on the table. "We can either do things the easy way or the hard way, the easy way being when we ask questions you give us answers or the hard way where manhunter will take us into your head which will it be." "T-t-the easy way" stutters Damian, he doesn't want to expose himself. "Ok question one why do you have a demons fist katana" "It was a gift from my grandfather" Damian says emotionless. "Question 2 are you in the demons fist" "I use to be but I became good" Damian replies. "What do you mean became good?" 'Well here goes nothing' thought Damian as he removed his cape to show the R symbol representing Robin. Batman's eyes widen a fraction. "Why are you wearing that" growled batman. "That doesn't matter" snaps Damian. "I'll ask again, Why. Are. You. Wearing. That. Symbol." "It. Doesn't. Matter." Growled Damian. 

Batman whipped Damian's Domino mask off and Damian shut his eyes quickly to avoid them thinking he was an Al Ghul. "Open your eyes" Batman said "You really don't want to do that please just trust me when I say that." 

Batman snapped his fingers and Martian manhunter went behind him and struck a nerve causing him to widen his eyes. "An Al Ghul?" Questioned Batman. "Family names don't mean anything, I'm good now remember?" Damian said quickly. "Family names mean something when you're an Al Ghul" Batman relied. "Did Ras send you to interfer with our missions?" questioned Martian manhunter. "NO. HE. DIDN'T. I DONT EVEN SPEAK TO THAT OLD HAG ANYMORE" shouted Damian. "Sure. Team get in here" growled batman. 

All of the other justice league members that were behind the double sided glass walked into the room. Batman nodded to Martian manhunter and he put his hands on Damian's head "relax it'll be a lot more easier if you do stop resisting" spoke manhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep em another chapter   
> PLEASE READ THIS PART So in the story Batman didn't remove Damian hood therefore he didn't see that he was related.  
> Until next time byeeeeee.


	4. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Robin (Damian) is in the interrogation room.

Robin's (YJ) POV

I sprayed knock out gas in that kids face. I was shocked, scared and confused. How did this kid know my name, why is a child an assassin and why the f**k is he part of the INNER DEMONS FIST it's so hard to get into that circle. 

There was a reason I can think he was in the demons fist but why would Ras take on a child for an assassin unless....

Artemis POV

That child, that kid had a demons fist katana. No child should be seen with that even my father barely made it into the light let alone get to know Ras.

No one's POV 

The team made there way to the bio-ship with an unconscious child/assassin over Superman's shoulder. 

Superman cuffed the child, put a blindfold on his face and secured him to the chair. 

"Straight to the mountain no stops no detours I will alert the main justice league members. If he wakes up, with he shouldn't you know what to do" Superman stated.

Superman walks halfway off the ramp when he turns around and says   
"De-arm (don't know how to spell) him, he's probably a trained assassin and remember, be thorough." Superman then flys away to finish the teams mission.

"Ok then let's get to it" says Robin (YJ) While cracking his knuckles.

Robin and Artemis then proceed to search the child (as they were the most experienced with these situations) 

5 minutes later

"24, 25, 26, 27 and 28. That's 28 knifes on a child like seriously what the hell." Said Artemis annoyed.  
"And they're all marked with the same symbol,... The Demons fist." Robin said. "Well Batman's gunna have a good time with this one." Kid flash smirked.

"My friends, do you not feel sorry for this child, he looks like he has been through an awful lot." Aqua-lad spoke up. "Well he could have been forced to do it, like child slavery." Miss Martian said. 

"Even if it was child slavery there would be more of them and why would a CHILD be in the inner circle of the Demons fist, that's just not logical. He would have to be.... Related to an Al Ghul...." Robin said. 

The whole team laughed. "Another Al Ghul are you crazy. Aren't they all well over 100 years old, how would one of them even have a child." Kid flash laughed. "Or who would even want to have a child with an Al Ghul." Robin laughed. 

"No one" they all laughed.

Le time skip

The mountain announced the teams arrival. "Superboy, get the mini assassin to Batman he'll tell you what to do, kidflash gather all his knifes and katana and place them into a box, again Batman will tell you what to do with them." Robin said giving out his orders.

Everyone got to what they were supposed to do Superboy picked up the kid carefully so he doesn't wake him up he placed him over his shoulder. 

Kidflash used his superspeed and collected all his weapons or an entire arson of weapons as Artemis said. 

Batman and other members of the justice league were waiting in the lounge area for their new guest. 

Batman was the first to notice and walked over to Superboy taking the child carrying him over to the couch and taking off his glove for a DNA sample. The child shifted in his sleep when he removed the needle from his wrist. "Take him to the interigation room and put his glove back on."Batman ordered. Green lantern was the first to take action carrying the child to the designated room. Flash followed in suit. 

Kidflash zooms in with a box of knifes "umm I was told to bring this to you" kidflash laughs nervously. "Robin give this to Agent A and see if he can lift a finger print." Batman orders. "On it." Replied Robin.

Le time skip

In the mountain lounge with the yj team.

"UGHH this is SOOOOOO boring" moaned kidflash. "We should spy on them to see what they're doing." Superboy says. "Yeah" they all reply. 

"Ok, M'gann can you go through the wall and enable the mind link to see what's going on?.... Please?" Robin asked. M'gann nodded her head and floated down to the interrogation room and before she went through the wall she activated her mind link and turned invisible. 'ok mind link activated does everyone copy?' M'gann questioned 'yep' they all replied. 

'good, going in' M'gann said.

(Ok if you don't understand what I'm about to say I'm sorry. So my version of m'gann can do a thing with the mind link where all outside noises are added into the mind link. Im going to call it.... Outside voices. Very original, yes I know.) 

'Ok outside voices activated' M'gann stated. 

"An Al Ghul?" Batman asked 

"Family names don't mean anything" the kid stated 

"They do if your an Al Ghul" Batman replied. 

"Did Ras send you to interfer with our plans" Martian manhunter questioned.

"NO. HE. DIDN'T. I DONT EVEN SPEAK TO THAT OLD HAG ANYMORE" the kid shouted.

"Sure. Team get in here" growled Batman.

M'gann floated out of the interigation room shocked

'WHAT THE F**K' Artemis shouted over the mind link. M'gann made her way out to the longe area where the team were arguing over who the kids parents are "HE CANT BE AN AL GHUL EVEN IF HE IS WHO'S THE MOTHER OR FATHER." "HOW IS HE AN AL GHUL HE'S PROBABLY A SPY." 

"TEAM CALM DOWN" shouted Robin

The team quietened down at their leaders shouting. "Guys we have no answers until Agent A runs a fun diagnostic on the DNA we sent him."Robin said.

"But seriously who do you think the parents are?" Questioned Aqualad

"Obviously not good ones" muttered Superboy. 

The team nodded their heads at this.  
"So what wi-" M'gann was cut off by the ringing of the computer at the middle of the mountain.

"That's agent A he probably knows who the parents are." Robin says.

"Pftttt Agent A, when will we know your real names?" Kidflash moaned.

"When and if Batman gives me the A-ok" smirked Robin.

Robin answered the call "A" robin said. "Good evening Robin, Good evening to yous too." Agent A said. "Hi" they all replied in unison.

"I have good news and bad news, which shall you like to hear first." Agent A asked. "The good please" Robin asked. 

"Batman has given the thumbs up to reveal your identity because of your..... Guest today." Agent a said.

"YES." Robin cheered, jumping and turning around to his team.

The team were all surprised at this because Batman has always been so secretive. "Well he's no Bruce Wayne he's probably some average kid we all know" Artemis snorted. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Robin said while taking off his mask. The team stare dumfounded at there leader. "Dick Grayson The DICK GRAYSON as in...... Wait BATMAN'S BRUCE WAYNE." Kidflash shouted. 

"That would be correct" Robin laughed. "Shouldn't we see the results of the kids DNA?" Questioned Aqualad trying to focus to the topic in hand. 

Agent A put the call on video so they could see him at the laboratory running tests on the DNA. 

"So Alfie, got anything yet?" Dick questioned. The computer beeped signaling the machine was finished. Alfred looked shocked. "Ummm what information do you have on this child?" Aqualad said.

"He-" Dick was cut off by Artemis. "He's from the inner circle of the demons fist, an assassin and possibly from the future." Artemis said. "I could have said that" muttered Dick "but ya didn't did ya" Artemis snapped.

"From the future would be right, and from the Al Ghul family is correct." Alfred said.  
"We, never said anything about him Being part of the Al Ghul family." Dick said confused. Alfred then shows a picture of Talia Al Ghul to the superheros. Labeled 'positive match acquired'. "KNEW IT" Kidflash shouted.

Robin cought on to the butlers shocked face "but. You're. Not. Shocked about the mother it's something else..... Who's the father?" Robin asked cautiously ,the butler didn't reply Robin called again to the butler. This time the butler picked up a page that said classified 'positive match acquired'. The teams eyes widened "that, that means one of the justice league members are his father" Aqualad stated. "Can you run diagnostics and see who it is?" Robin questioned.  
The butler turned to the team "I already have.....10 times" 

"Then who's the father" Artemis asked annoyed. Alfred ran a hand through his hair "That, That would be....Batman" Alfred stated. 

The teams jaw dropped "WHAT THE F**K" Robin shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time byeeeee


	5. Im.... sorry?

No One's POV

There was a bright flash of light and all the justice league members were in a living room/sitting room (it depends on where your from.) ."where are we" questioned flash. "My gran- TT obviously a living room moron" snapped Damian.

Damian's POV 

'S**t s**t s**t this is the living room in grandfathers temple' "You know how dangerous it is to go into someone else's head Batman, I know your identity" I said hoping for his to re-consider his horrible idea. "I was informed, but my team will have to know my identity some day" replied Batman. My eyes widen at that was he really going to go that far just to expose me. 

The justice league eyes also widen at what their leader said. 'TT' Damian thought to himself. 'All this... All this just so he can expose a f*****g child'

No one's POV 

A small child maybe about 3 wearing all black clothing with a red cape, pokes his head through the door, tears covering his face he makes his way into the room and over to the first aid kit on the other side of the room. The child grabs the first aid kit and sits on the bench at the wall. He starts rummaging through the kit.

Damian gasps and his eyes widen and he turns to the justice league and shouts "WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT, THERE'S SOME ANSWERS THAT REMAIN UNANSWERED". "We need to know if you're a threat" Black Canary stated. Damian's jaw clenches and says "some f****ng league yous are, I thought you don't hurt ki-" Damian was cut off by the gasps of the justice league. He slowly turns back around and recognizes the memory he's in, he instantly deflates at it.

Batman's POV

"Some f****ng league yous are I thought you don't hurt ki-" the Robin imposter was cut off when the toddler removed his shirt and all the Justice league gasps. He has so many scars that's not natural.

Jesus Christ is he branded. My blood begins to boil seeing this 3 year old who is probably the Robin imposter try to stop a really bad wound. He stitches up the wound it's like he's being doing that years. He then brings one of his knee up to his chest to set his ankle back in plane, again he does it with professionalism, even people in the justice league need help doing that and yet this kid does it like it's second nature to him. 

"Kid.. I'm sorry.... Who are your parents they should be ashamed of themselves I can't believe they would do this.... Why would they do this?" All the Robin imposter does is hold in a laugh. He turns to me, raises an eyebrow and bursts out laughing "HAHAHA you'll find out who my parents are in a few minutes" he wipes away an imaginary tear. How could he act so calm about that.   
My train of thought was cut off by sniffling I turn my head back to the toddler he has his head resting on his knee and he looks like he's trying not to cry. I'm confused at this because he has such a high pain tolerance.

No one's POV

No other than Ras Al Ghul himself walks into the room, he has a small smile on his face and looks at toddler Damian.

"Awww he's probably going to help you, see he does have a heart" coos Flash. 

"TT boy o boy are you wrong" replies Damian (older).  
"What do you me-" Green arrow was cut off when Ras stormed over to Damian (toddler). And stood right in front of him he had a disgusted look on his face "Are you f***ing crying, You're an Al Ghul you don't cry you pathetic child nor do you show emotion. GUARDS" Ras bellowed. 

Two guarded marched into the room "Yes Master" both guards said in unison. "Take my grandson to his torture room, 50 lashings" Ras growled. At this point nearly all the justice league members mouths were hanging open except Batman who was trying not to pop a blood vessel.

Damian (toddler) looked up at his grandfather "I'm sorry for showing emotion grandfather I didn't mean it just please not another punishment....please" Damian said but mumbled the last bit. The guards marched over to Damian and one yanked his collar and made him walk to the door "wait" growled Ras "60 lashings after talking and looking at me without permission" "wha-" Damian (toddler) shut himself up and stared at the ground. He looked petrified "what did you just say you little s**t you know the ONLY reason your on this Earth is because of your father you pathetic excuse of a human being, don't EVER look or talk to me without my permission and your suppose to be the next Ras Al Ghul, the world will fall when you become of power. Now get out of my sight before I kill you instead" snarled Ras. Ras then smacks the child across the face. The guards then drag damian (toddler) out of the room.

"WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH HIM" screams Wonder woman. "I've no clue" growls Superman "wait isn't he your Grandfather?" Questioned Black Canary. "Yes he is" replied Damian (older) 

"We should probably move onto another memory before we see your...... punishment" says Martian manhunter. "Wait, I want to know who your father or mother is and why the hell they save you yet" Batman growls. "Well that's because, wait actually do you know what you'll just have to find out" replied Damian. 

' flash forward? '

The justice league went through a portal like circle to get to the next memory. They were looking at Damian (10 years old) curled up in a ball leaning against a rocky wall having a panic attack. "This happened last week, father was there to comfort me, he's kind to me and doesn't judge me for my past" smiled damian. "He really means a lot to you, but is he not as bad as your mother?" Questioned Black Canary "no, no he's not" smiled Damian 

The justice league then hear a voice and turn around.

"This, this is the Batcave" said Batman shocked. "Yes it is" smirked Damian. 

The justice league then hear a voice "DAMIAN, DAMIAN where are you? Are you alright? Your grandfather isn't in Gotham anymore, please come out I want to know you're alright.....Please" said an unknown voice "f-father I'm o-o-over here" stuttered Damian   
"There you are" Bruce smiled, he was wearing the batman suit with the mask off. He walked over to Damian, bent down and hugged him as Damian cried "It's ok kiddo, he won't hurt you anymore. Your freezing" Bruce chuckled as he removed his cape and wrapped it around Damian, Damian flinched when the cowl was wrapped around him Bruce then picked him up. He then carried him up the stairs not before hearing him say "I think we both earned a movie night after that what you think kiddo?" 

"YOUR FATHER IS BATMAN" Shouted flash, green lantern and Superman. "Your my kid?" Said Batman shocked "That would be correct, father" said Damian smiling.

"So are we going to ignore the fact that Batman is BRUCE WAYNE" Shouts Flash "Is this true" questions Wonder woman. Batman sighs while removing his mask "yes it is" 

"Now what was it were you saying about my father" chuckled Damian. "Well I didn't know I was your father" said Batman nervously while scratching the back of his head. 

Damian removed his hood and Bruce could see the eery resemblance to himself in his son "pennyworth said and I quote he is really the the spitting image of you at that age it's quite chilling" said Damian in his best British accent. "Yeah that sounds like something Alfred would say." Chuckled batman. 

"Wait so you like did it with an   
Al Ghul" said flash shocked. "TT, were you not taught the birds and the bees in school Allen" sighed damian rolling his eyes. "I was but like, I thought Batman has no life outside costume let alone....do it with people" said green lantern nervously. Batman was about to object when Damian cut him to it. "He's not called 'Bruce Wayne Billionaire Playboy philanthropist for nothing you know." Said Damian emotionlessly. Green lantern and flash chuckled nervously. 

"I suppose you want to See further into my 'childhood'?"said Damian with air quotes. ''No Im just wondering why you were kept a secret from me for... How long?'' ''10 years I was kept a secret from you, my mother Talia wanted to tell you but grandfather forced her not to and if she did he would kill me and mother and send our body's to your door"shuddered Damian. ''Jesus that's rough" said black canary. "I think we know all the information we need to know."Superman said."Mhmm are you sure.... Do you not want to know more about my 'horrible' father who should be 'ashamed' of himself" chuckled Damian.

Batman raised an eyebrow and said "am I a good father? And don't just say yes because you have to. If you don't like it there you don't have to go back" "Are you kidding me, Father is like the most amazing person ever he doesn't punish, degrade or hate me of course I love it there I just hope father didn't call the rest of my sibli-" Damian stoped himself abruptly realising he could mess up the timeline by saying that. "What were you going to say" questioned Black Canary. "Nothing" sing-songed Damian. But his mind was shifting to another memory. 

"GRAYSON WHERE DID YOU PUT TITUSES AND ACES COLLARS YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE MANOR WITHOUT IT" Shouted Damian from the top of the stairs "sorry babybat no idea" said dick poking his head around the door. "Stop calling that ridiculous nickname Grayson" said Damian "no can do babybat B chose it so what B says goes."replied dick "TT"

"Who's B?" Questioned Martian manhunter. "B, the ridiculous nickname my brothers and sisters gave to father it stands for Bruce, Batman or Todd's favourite, Bitch."

( I read that sentence without the last comma and I couldn't stop laughing) 

At this the whole justice league laughed. Batman only raised an eyebrow. "Wait didn't you say brothers and sisters plural" questioned Batman "TT If you look you'll find out," Replied Damian realising he won't be able to get out of this.

"This is ridiculous where are there collars, Pennyworth have you seen their collars?" "No I haven't seen them master Damian" replied Alfred. "TT" Damian walks into the living room where Tim, Stephanie, barbra and Cassandra were playing Monopoly "Drake, Brown, Cain, Gordon have you seen my dogs collars?" "No clue babybat" they replied in unison. "TT stop calling me that silly nickname." They all just laugh.

"TT where did I leave them" says Damian frustrated. He walks up the stairs and into the second room where Helena and Duke are watching a movie. "Kyle, Thomas do you know where my dogs collars are?" "No clue baby bat" they both said in unison while being engrossed in their film.

"Kyle? As in Selina Kyle?" questioned Batman. "Damn Batman you've really got a thing for bad chicks huh" Superman said chuckling. "Actually Helena came from a different dimension where her world was destroyed so she came here to fix it and didn't go back" Damian replied dryly "oh" superman said. 

"TT where are they?"growled Damian.  
"Who else is left?" Damian made his way downstairs outside his father's office where his father kept proud in display all the adoption certificates for each of his children nine certificates in total.

"I'm sorry but is there NINE adoption certificates?" Questioned Black Canary. "TT well if you'd counted there would be nine." Replied Damian. "But like Batman's not suppose to have a li-." "Yes a life outside of the big bad bat, but he has an unhealthy addiction to randomly taking in orphans eg Todd, you literally saw him asked him where his parents are, he said doesn't have them and then you took him home with you." Laughed Damian. The whole justice league laughed. "Awww all gooey and mushy on the inside" coed wonder woman. 

Batman only tried not to smile at this kid who was his son, someone he couldn't save but yet he turned out so perfect.

Damian went along each of them reading the names to himself "Aha TODD" Damian said running to Todd's room where he was sharpening his knifes "what's up baby bat?" He replied not looking up from his knifes "TT do you know where my dogs collars are? I can't find them anywhere and father won't let me take them out without a collar"

Jason sighed. "Look Demon spawn why would I want to take your dogs collars? An-"

"to annoy me obviously." Damian said rolling his eyes

"I wasn't finished talking Demon spawn AND ask Bruce, Ace is his dog too he could want to walk them himself sometimes."

"I'll take that into consideration and stop calling me that stupid name you know I don't associate myself with him I hate grandfather." Replied Damian 

"what do you mean you hate your grandfather your literally the next in line to rule the league of assassins after your mother." Said Jason emotionlessly. "And does it look like I have a choice in the matter." Snarled Damian. "No, I suppose not, baby bat" smirked Jason. "Do you know what, just call me demon spawn that names better that baby bat" said Damian annoyed.

Damian then turned and walks out of the room but not before hearing Jason say "mhmmm of course baby bat." 

Damian makes his way to his father's office he goes to knock of the door but his father says "come in".

Damian walks into the room. "You know you should let people knock first it's going to start freaking people out if someone other than us is outside the door." Smirked Damian. Bruce places his pen down on top of a stack of papers. Damian observes his father's desk it's filled with pictures and drawings Damian surprised he can even do work on that. " And how can you do any work on that desk, there's so many frames of pictures and drawings?" Damian asks. Bruce raises an eyebrow "so have you decided to come in here to asked me a question or to be my boss. Bruce says while chuckling. Well actually I need assistance, I misplaced my dogs collars" Damian says. "Oh yeah the collars ,I already walked Titus and Ace this morning to clear my head." Smiled Bruce. Damian jaw drops "are you kidding me I was looking for them all morning" Bruce smiles knowingly, Damian gasps "YOU KNEW, I spent ages looking for them". All Bruce does is laugh "you know Ace is my dog too" says Bruce. "Yes but Titus is my dog and I ALWAYS take the dogs out in the morning" Damian replies. "How about we make a deal kiddo?" Bruce asks. "Ok continue." Replied Damian. "So our dogs need to be walked 2 times a day, so how about you take them in the morning and me and you take them after lunch?" Bruce asks. "I would like that thank you father" Damian says. Damian turns to walk away when he turns back around to his father and asks "Sooooooo are you going to you know like" he then proceeds to make a movement with his hands like opening a small box. "Oh the proposal.... Hmm. Soon" Bruce smirked. "Thank you father."Damian says as he walks out of the office. "Anytime babybat"Bruce says.

The memory then fizzles out until they are in a white room.

"Awwwww big bad bats is getting married" coed Wonder woman and black canary. "To WHO?" Flash says.

"TT get out of my head assholes" Damian says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til next time byeeeee


	6. Answers

No one's POV

The justice league exited Damian's mind. And came back into reality. 

"I'm, I'm just so confused" flash said.  
"Ugh, imbecile. So basically my name is Damian Wayne Al Ghul, my father as you know is Batman my mother is Talia Al Ghul. I had a crap childhood. Batman's Bruce Wayne and Robin's Dick Grayson. Any questions" Damian said.

The team shook their head except batman. "Actually I have a question, why did Talia keep you a secret for so long and why did she wait to reveal you to me at 10?"

"Mother kept me a secret, she trained me to be the perfect killing machine and she revealed me at age 10 because Slade Wilson attacked Grandfathers compound and was murdered, therefore mother deemed it unsafe for me to stay there much further and sent me away to you. But along the way she helped us and... Well that's all you need to know"Damian replied.

"What do you mean helped us?" Batman said confused.

"Why does it matter i told you all you need to know."Damian said growing angry.

Batmans was clearly thinking when it clicked. He bent down and placed a hand on Damian's shoulder looking sympathetic. "Look Damian I know what it's like to lose a parent, I've been there. If you need to talk Black canary is a therapist or I can help you too" 

"What? Ohhh you think that she's dead. Well she's not so lay off." Damian said while rushing Batman's hand off his shoulder. 

"Let's introduce you to the team and work in a way to get you home." Superman said trying move away from what happened.

Damian and the Justice league made there way to the common area where they hear Robin say "WHAT THE FUCK" 

"Hmmm I'm guessing you took my DNA and found out who my parents are" Damian said alerting the sidekicks to his ware abouts "AAAAAAHHH Demon assassin run" Kidflash screeched. 

Damian growled at his antics and gave him a bat-glare 

"Yep he's related to Batman alright" Artemis said.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON" Robin shouted.

"Oh do be quiet Grayson you're giving me an aweful migraine"Damian said rubbing his temples. 

"I am aware of who his parents are and what his...past is,trust me when I say he's changed" Batman said reassuring Robin.

"Ok but if anything goes south I get first dibs on beating the s**t out of him" Robin said while cracking his knuckles. 

"That won't be necessary but a first aid kit will be, I have the knowledge to repair myself so I won't require assistance." Damian said.

Flash zooms off, comes back with a med kit and drops it into Damians hands exposing his costume.

"That's, that's my costume" Robin said shocked.  
"Just the name not the costume and by the way you gave me permission to be Robin." Damian said while making his way over to a medical bench on the side of the common area. "What injuries do you have?" Batman asked.

"2 dislocated ribs, dislocated ankle, it'll need to be set and an open wound. Nothing much." Damian replied. Damian that began to take out all the equipment he was going to need and lay them out. He took off his cape and unbuttoned his shirt he was about to take it off when he said." If any of yous are squeem-ish I advise yous to look away." No one did. Damian then took off his shirt revealing all his scars and 2 ribs that just didn't look right. He then readjusted them with an aweful crack. The young Justice team and some of the justice league members looked like they were about to lose their lunch. 

Batman walked over to him to help him re locate his ankle. "Emm did you not see me do this when I was 3, I think I can do it now," Damian said. 

He then proceeded to lift his knee up to his chest and with a sickly crack set it back into place. "I will need assistance with a cut on my back though," Damian asks. Damian picked up the thread and the needle and hands it to Batman and turns around there lays a gash going all down his back and looked very sore. 

A choir of gasps could be heard from the superheros Batman hesitated for a second before beginning to sew up the gash. "That's not a cut, a cut is when something can be covered with a plaster but that's like you were nearly cut in half." Kidflash said.

"Is it Normal to see a person's spine while doing this procedure?" M'gann asked. "And why is it metal like? Are you a robot?" Superboy asked.

"No when I was younger I was sent on a mission, I achieved my goal but was injured in doing so, it resulted in paralysis from the neck down, Mother saved me from grandfathers rath when I was injured so I was given a vibranium spine. It can't be broken and it's extremely flexible" Damian said.

Time skip.

After damian was done with the medic treatment. He was escorted to the kitchen where the team was eating pizza. Damian took a Hawaiian pizza and went over to the counter where everyone was sitting. Damian then proceeded to take out a pencil and a small sketchbook out of his utility belt (he was given his weapons back) and started drawing his dog Titus.

Kidflash looked at damians drawing over his shoulder. "Wow kid" he said with his mouth full "you're a good drawer, where did you learn how to draw?" 

"I had the best teacher in the continent teach me how to draw buuut I would have gotten a PhD in Art but grandfather dumped his body in the ocean before I had the chance to complete my studies." Damian said casually.

"Wow wouldn't want to get on his bad side." Superboy muttered. 

"Team" Batmans voice came out over the intercom. "Meet in the briefing room now" 

"Well you heard the boss, let's go." Robin said doing a handstand off the barstool.

The team went to the briefing room where Batman and members of the justice league were waiting. 

"Good, you're all here, now we have looked into data we have on Damian in our time and we found finger prints and facial scans to crime scenes we couldn't find an answer to" Batman said. 

Damian sighed "yes I am aware of the people I've killed and I'm not proud of it. And do remember I was raised in this environment so it seemed right to me. And if I didn't so a mission the way grandfather wanted to I would get a punishment. And I'm sure you could tell a punishment from my mother or grandfather is quite painful."

"Yes we are aware of the consequences you faced and we are deeply sorry" Martian manhunter said.

"flash is busy working on a way to get you back into your own dimension he said he's about 13% done." Batman said. 

"We would like to inform you th-"

Superman was interrupted when a swirling vortex opened up in the ceiling. 

"Team get ready" Batman growled.

Every got in a fighting stance ready for what comes next.


	7. I've got your back

Batman will be Batman from the past And Bruce will be Batman from the future.

A swirling vortex opened up in the ceiling. 

"I think that's the portal that opened up in the warehouse where Damian dropped through." M'gann said.

Two black figured dropped though the portal. One wearing a skintight black suit with brown hair and the other wearing the Batman cowl.

Both figures landed gracefully and stood back to back in fighting stances.

"Stupid toy master and his stupid wand." Growled the woman in the black skintight suit.

The woman in the skintight suit turned to glare at the man in the Batman suit. "ALL I WANT IS OUR SON AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US. PROBABLY 1,000 DIMENSIONS AWAY FROM HIM" 

The man glared back at the woman. "Talia we will get him back we always were a good team, like you said we'll be unstoppable." The man said. "Then let's get to it shall we?" Talia smirked as she turned around to get ready to fight.

Damian this whole time has been frozen in the spot his parents were here together to get him, this brought a smile to his face "MOTHER, FATHER" Damian said running to his parents.

Damian's parents froze and looked to where the child was called them them both smiled and bent down to hug there child. 

"Hey kiddo I thought we lost you" Bruce said. "You can't get rid of an Al Ghul " Talia and Damian said at the same time. Bruce chuckled at the statement and picked up Damian and put him on his hip. Both parents stood up and glared at the superheros

"so who are you and why do you have our son" growled Talia. 

After a long story and a lot of murderous glares later.

The justice league, Bruce, Talia and Damian were in the justice league lounge area. Bruce Talia and Damian ware sitting beside each other Damian on his mothers lap and Talia leaning next to Bruce and Talia was caressing her sons hair

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Talia asked babying her son.

Damian slapped her hand away giving her his best bat-glare. "TT of course not mother like they would get a hand on me, maybe emotional trauma but that's all" Damian said shrugging and leaning against his mother's chest. "What do you mean emotional trauma?" Bruce said worriedly. "TT they had to go into my head to get information and I relived that time when I was 3 and mother couldn't help me." Damian said nearly above a whisper. But both of his parents could hear him. 

"Talia why did you let Damian go through all that torture. He's my son too."Batman said agitated.

"Well Batman, Damian wasn't the only one going through all those torture sessions" Talia said shuddering " I tried to leave when I first found out I was pregnant but my father poisoned me and said if I left he wouldn't give me the antidote. So I stayed. Tried to escape multiple times with my son but my father cought us every time. And every time the punishments got worse for me and my son" Talia said looking deflated.

"I see" Batman said leaning back into the couch. Batman looked at himself from the future next to Talia and his son. He looked at Damian he was wearing his hood down with the mask off. You could see he was an Al Ghul by the eyes. And Talia, still wearing the same suit with the same weapons. He looked at her right hand where a ring was on her ring finger. 'Is she getting married' Bruce thought to himself. "Talia are you getting married?" Batman said.

"Always were the detective weren't you? Yes I am getting married." Talia said."that's wonderful" Wonder woman said enthusiastically. "But to who?" Green lantern asked.

"Is it really not that obvious" chuckled Bruce. Superman and green-lantern looked gobsmacked. "Wait what about the league of assassins and your father?" Batman asked.

"Well since my father is dead. I get everything that he owned. And because I'm getting married me and Beloved will come into power of everything. Our first step is joining the league of assassins and justice league together." Talia said "without any killing." Bruce added. "Obviously beloved" Talia said smirking. 

"Wow that sounds cool, ninja assassins and the justice league fighting side by side." Flash said smiling.

"Indeed it does, we have already taken the first steps by destroying all lazarus pits, except one but that's only for when things go extremely south and for experiments, don't worry the experiments aren't mad crazy." Talia said. 

"So did you re create a portal to get here or did a villain send you here?* Superman asked.

"Well we would still be at home building the portal and planning our wedding. If this lunatic right here" Talia said glaring at her fiance "Hadn't gone mad and went on a whole crazy spree looking for toymaster" Talia said looking agitated. 

"But hey we're her now with our son.. Safe." Bruce said chuckling nervously.

"In our timeline we have the flash working on a way to get yo-" Superman was cut off by alarms.

"Team let's go" Batman said, getting out of his seat and walking down to the debriefing room. The justice league, Talia, Bruce and Damian followed after him wondering what mission they were going to have.

As they were walking to the debriefing room Bruce asked Talia and Damian "Do you think they'll let us go with them?" Talia replied with "Beloved please, if they let us go we will have them out of their jobs, at least the rest of the family isn't here or else there will be no point in a justice league or young Justice team." Damian laughed at what his mother said. "TT, true" Damian said.

"Team" Batman said gaining all their attention. "Our mission is..." Batman said looking at the screen. On the screen was Ras Al Ghul, below his picture was ' shipment of alien tech expected to arrive on infinity island at 9pm tonight'.

Talia and Damian both stared daggers at the screen. "I do recall that night, Not a pleasant one if I may add." Talia said while Damian shuddered. 

"If we go would we be taking Talia and Damian from our timeline back?....." Flash said while pointing to Talia and Damian. 

"Yes" Batman said while turning back to the computer, He started typing in co-ordinates. "These are the co-ordinates for infinity island? Correct" Batman asked. "No its 40.02748 -37.293729" (they're random I don't even know if these exist) Damian said while pulling out a spare mask and putting it on his face.

"What's other batman going to wear? He can't go out like that." Green lantern.

"I agree, they look identical" Martian Manhunter added. "I can tell the difference, why can't yous?" Talia asked. 

"Yes father costume is darker than your Batman's" Damian added.

"No, they look the same"Flash said.

Talia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look why does it even matter what they look like there's a mission at hand that needs to be done the longer we wait the faster my father can get his hands on them weapons" Talia said. "And trust us that's NOT good" Damian added in. 

Batman nodded his head and began typing the co-ordinates and the time they will leave at. Batman turned and faces the group. "This is all the information you will need to know, we leave in an 2 hours. Until then you're free to do what yous want." 

"ILL BE IN THE TRAINING ROOM" Damian shouted running off. "Wait up" Talia called walking after her son. "Beloved?" Talia said stopping to turn around holding out her hand. "He can't have all the fun can he" Bruce said smiling and grabbed Talia's hand. The couple walked down after their son. 

"Awwww, batman I didn't know you were such a family man" Wonder woman said smiling at him.

Batman smirked feeling warm inside.

"I suppose we could use some extra training, if anyone wants to join we will be in the training room" Batman said. Him Black canary flash and Superman went to the training room.

Batman will be Batman from the past And Bruce will be Batman from the future.

A swirling vortex opened up in the ceiling. 

"I think that's the portal that opened up in the warehouse where Damian dropped through." M'gann said.

Two black figured dropped though the portal. One wearing a skintight black suit with brown hair and the other wearing the Batman cowl.

Both figures landed gracefully and stood back to back in fighting stances.

"Stupid toy master and his stupid wand." Growled the woman in the black skintight suit.

The woman in the skintight suit turned to glare at the man in the Batman suit. "ALL I WANT IS OUR SON AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US. PROBABLY 1,000 DIMENSIONS AWAY FROM HIM" 

The man glared back at the woman. "Talia we will get him back we always were a good team, like you said we'll be unstoppable." The man said. "Then let's get to it shall we?" Talia smirked as she turned around to get ready to fight.

Damian this whole time has been frozen in the spot his parents were here together to get him, this brought a smile to his face "MOTHER, FATHER" Damian said running to his parents.

Damian's parents froze and looked to where the child was called them them both smiled and bent down to hug there child. 

"Hey kiddo I thought we lost you" Bruce said. "You can't get rid of an Al Ghul " Talia and Damian said at the same time. Bruce chuckled at the statement and picked up Damian and put him on his hip. Both parents stood up and glared at the superheros

"so who are you and why do you have our son" growled Talia. 

After a long story and a lot of murderous glares later.

The justice league, Bruce, Talia and Damian were in the justice league lounge area. Bruce Talia and Damian ware sitting beside each other Damian on his mothers lap and Talia leaning next to Bruce and Talia was caressing her sons hair

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Talia asked babying her son.

Damian slapped her hand away giving her his best bat-glare. "TT of course not mother like they would get a hand on me, maybe emotional trauma but that's all" Damian said shrugging and leaning against his mother's chest. "What do you mean emotional trauma?" Bruce said worriedly. "TT they had to go into my head to get information and I relived that time when I was 3 and mother couldn't help me." Damian said nearly above a whisper. But both of his parents could hear him. 

"Talia why did you let Damian go through all that torture. He's my son too."Batman said agitated.

"Well Batman, Damian wasn't the only one going through all those torture sessions" Talia said shuddering " I tried to leave when I first found out I was pregnant but my father poisoned me and said if I left he wouldn't give me the antidote. So I stayed. Tried to escape multiple times with my son but my father cought us every time. And every time the punishments got worse for me and my son" Talia said looking deflated.

"I see" Batman said leaning back into the couch. Batman looked at himself from the future next to Talia and his son. He looked at Damian he was wearing his hood down with the mask off. You could see he was an Al Ghul by the eyes. And Talia, still wearing the same suit with the same weapons. He looked at her right hand where a ring was on her ring finger. 'Is she getting married' Bruce thought to himself. "Talia are you getting married?" Batman said.

"Always were the detective weren't you? Yes I am getting married." Talia said."that's wonderful" Wonder woman said enthusiastically. "But to who?" Green lantern asked.

"Is it really not that obvious" chuckled Bruce. Superman and green-lantern looked gobsmacked. "Wait what about the league of assassins and your father?" Batman asked.

"Well since my father is dead. I get everything that he owned. And because I'm getting married me and Beloved will come into power of everything. Our first step is joining the league of assassins and justice league together." Talia said "without any killing." Bruce added. "Obviously beloved" Talia said smirking. 

"Wow that sounds cool, ninja assassins and the justice league fighting side by side." Flash said smiling.

"Indeed it does, we have already taken the first steps by destroying all lazarus pits, except one but that's only for when things go extremely south and for experiments, don't worry the experiments aren't mad crazy." Talia said. 

"So did you re create a portal to get here or did a villain send you here?* Superman asked.

"Well we would still be at home building the portal and planning our wedding. If this lunatic right here" Talia said glaring at her fiance "Hadn't gone mad and went on a whole crazy spree looking for toymaster" Talia said looking agitated. 

"But hey we're her now with our son.. Safe." Bruce said chuckling nervously.

"In our timeline we have the flash working on a way to get yo-" Superman was cut off by alarms.

"Team let's go" Batman said, getting out of his seat and walking down to the debriefing room. The justice league, Talia, Bruce and Damian followed after him wondering what mission they were going to have.

As they were walking to the debriefing room Bruce asked Talia and Damian "Do you think they'll let us go with them?" Talia replied with "Beloved please, if they let us go we will have them out of their jobs, at least the rest of the family isn't here or else there will be no point in a justice league or young Justice team." Damian laughed at what his mother said. "TT, true" Damian said.

"Team" Batman said gaining all their attention. "Our mission is..." Batman said looking at the screen. On the screen was Ras Al Ghul, below his picture was ' shipment of alien tech expected to arrive on infinity island at 9pm tonight'.

Talia and Damian both stared daggers at the screen. "I do recall that night, Not a pleasant one if I may add." Talia said while Damian shuddered. 

"If we go would we be taking Talia and Damian from our timeline back?....." Flash said while pointing to Talia and Damian. 

"Yes" Batman said while turning back to the computer, He started typing in co-ordinates. "These are the co-ordinates for infinity island? Correct" Batman asked. "No its 40.02748 -37.293729" (they're random I don't even know if these exist) Damian said while pulling out a spare mask and putting it on his face.

"What's other batman going to wear? He can't go out like that." Green lantern.

"I agree, they look identical" Martian Manhunter added. "I can tell the difference, why can't yous?" Talia asked. 

"Yes father costume is darker than your Batman's" Damian added.

"No, they look the same"Flash said.

Talia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look why does it even matter what they look like there's a mission at hand that needs to be done the longer we wait the faster my father can get his hands on them weapons" Talia said. "And trust us that's NOT good" Damian added in. 

Batman nodded his head and began typing the co-ordinates and the time they will leave at. Batman turned and faces the group. "This is all the information you will need to know, we leave in an 2 hours. Until then you're free to do what yous want." 

"ILL BE IN THE TRAINING ROOM" Damian shouted running off. "Wait up" Talia called walking after her son. "Beloved?" Talia said stopping to turn around holding out her hand. "He can't have all the fun can he" Bruce said smiling and grabbed Talia's hand. The couple walked down after their son. 

"Awwww, batman I didn't know you were such a family man" Wonder woman said smiling at him.

Batman smirked feeling warm inside.

"I suppose we could use some extra training, if anyone wants to join we will be in the training room" Batman said. Him Black canary flash and Superman went to the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done yay some fluff there too. Me personally I like Talia and Batman and a couple (If Talia wasn't so horrible sometimes) But because this is my story I choose if Batman's single or not .  
> Til next time byeeeee


	8. "Training" with the bats

Once Damian was in the training room he looked in awe at all the equipment. "Holy crap this is better that the Batcave" 

"That's because it's a whole league of heros, not a family" Talia said making her way over to the fighting ring. "I don't know about you but I'm all stretched out from fighting toy master, shall we spar?" Talia asked.

"Spar, hmm I'd like to spend time with Damian too" Bruce says standing opposite his fiance.

"And how are we meant to spend time with Damian when we are to spar so which parent would you like to spar Damian or shall we do a three way one? They are always my favorite" Talia asked.

"I do like a challenge" Damian said stretching his legs. "How about a three way one? Though those always end up with yous ganging up on me and NOT fighting." He said huffing.

"Untrue" "what no" Damian's parents both said. 

Damian laughed as he lunged at his father knocking him down.

Bruce fell to the floor with a thud and Talia walked over smiling, twirling a bow staff in her fingers.

damian gets on top of bruce to thrown a punch in his face but bruce catches both of damians wrists and puts him in a headlock. "HEY" Damian screams. Talia laughs as be bends down to pet her sons hair. "there there" she says. Bruce laughs as he starts to tickle Damian. "NOOOO TICKLING IS NOT TRAINING" Damian screams as he laughs. Batman, Black Canary Flash and Superman enter the training room confused to all the noise they could hear outside. They look at the scene in front of them. Damian being held down by his parents tickling him. 

"DONT JUST STAND THERE HAHAHA HELP MEE" Damian says.   
Talia and Bruce both stop tickling him giving Damian a chance to do a back hand spring off the ground, land on his feet and run over behind Batman. "Protect me from those tickling baffoons," Damian said. Batman looks down at Damian with a raised eyebrow. "We haven't seen you in a while, we want to spend time with you" Talia said giving an evil smirk. 

"She'll destroy you given the chance but will happily tickle her son to death than spar like we're SUPPOSE to be doing" Damian says. 

Damian looks at flash confused. "Aren't you supposed to be working on a way to get us home. I'd quite like to see my animals again, especially Goliath." Damian asks.

"Ye the machine needs to run statistics so it'll be done about the time we get back from infinity island. We could probably start building the machine then." Flash replied.

"You wouldn't like to see your brothers and sisters?" Talia asked placing the bow staff back on the rack.

"Yes, but what about my pets they're the ones that need constant care not my siblings." Damian says. 

"At least we can trust your pets to not burn down the Manor and not kill each other. Wait.. isn't Alfred out of town?" Bruce asks.

Talia and Bruce both look at each other worriedly. "I do hope you have a backup house" Damian said snickering. 

Superman snickered looking at Batman. "You know for a big bad superhero you sure can't control your kids." Superman laughed. 

"You try controlling 9 out of control hyperactive children." Bruce said. 

"How hard can it be?" Black canary Asked.

"Each child need different... Care. They all have they're ways of having fun some actual fun or some flat out dangerous ways of having fun." Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"More like they're all flat out dangerous when left to their own devices" Talia said poking her fiance. 

Damian scowled at both his parents. "I'm right here" Damian growled.

"Yes we know you are but you have to agree with us on this one." Bruce said.

Damian nodded his head.

"Soooo when are we leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til next time byeeeee


	9. Preparation

Bruce is Batman from the future and Batman is Batman from the past

Text with * around it is arabic

"So when are we leaving" Damian asked.

"For Infinity island?" Batman asked. 

"Well yes. If we have time I need a stock up on my belt I wasted all my batarangs on toymaster and Drake took the last of my smoke bombs for an 'experiment'" damian said.

"We leaving in a while. I'll take you to the arsenal to get more equipment." Batman said walking out of the room Damian, Bruce and Talia followed after leaving the rest of the justice league at the training room.

"What did Tim need the smoke bombs for, Damian" Talia asked. 

"Don't know. He just said that him and Todd needed them."   
"We probably aren't going back to a house." Bruce said.

Batman was walked to a large door and began typing in a password. The large doors opened and a mechanical tray was brought in front of Batman.

"Just put your belt on the tray the machine will do the rest same with you.... Bruce? Or what do I call you?" Batman said gesturing to his future self.  
"Just call me B it's what my kids do." Bruce replied.

Damian placed his belt on the tray while mechanical arms began to sort the belt with baterangs and other supplies he would need.  
He turned to Batman and Bruce snickering.

"But when you say B what are you referring to him as?" Damian asked still giggling.

"Well Bruce or Batman whichever one he prefers? What do you think it means?" Talia asked.

"Well.... Do you know the way Todd says B too... He means it as in." Damian began to make wild hand gestures. 

"Oh" Batman said chuckling. "No not like that."

"What do you mean not like that?" Talia and bruce said growing more confused. "Mother, father this is Todd were talking about" Damian said.

The machine beeped telling the occupants that the belt was done. Bruce took his belt off and placed it on the tray. His and Talia's gears were still turning. Until it finnaly clicked in Talia head and she began laughing "oh beloved he means bitch" she said adjusting her gloves.

"And the other array of colourful words that go along with it. But don't worry when the others say it they have good intentions unless they're angry at you." Damian said.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I've too many kids" he whispered under his breath only Batman could hear him though and let a small smile grace his lips.

The machine beeped again and Bruce grabbed his belt putting it on. 

Sudden beeping noises were heard throughout the watch tower. "I didn't do anything" Damian blurted out.

"No one did anything that's the alarm telling us that we need to go to infinity island" Batman said walking to the meeting room.

*"I'm going to kill that bastard"* Damian whispered under his breath.

*"Your father will be mad"* Talia replied taking his hand and leading him out of the weapons room before he could grab a gun or something more dangerous.

*"You know I understand Arabic"* Bruce whispered into their ears making both ex assassins stiffen a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til next time byeeeee


	10. Infinity island

*TRIGGER WARNING FOR TORTURE AND ABUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*

Hello dudes. I wrote another chapter I think this is like the second or third last chapter I don't know.   
Bruce is Batman from the future. Batman is YJ batman.  
Arabic has * around them

On the jet to infinity island there was batman, Bruce, Talia, Damian, Flash, Superman, and black canary.

Batman was flying the jet, they were a few minutes away from the island

Some of the justice league members were having small conversations while the rest were looking out the window.

Batman swiveled the chair around to look at Talia minding her own business, reading a book she found on the chair. 'Gulliver's Travels' read the title.  
He looked over to Damian who was sitting on Bruce's lap as there was no extra seats because they took the small jet. Batman tried to eavesdrop on Bruce's and damians conversation all he head was something about a red furball called Goliath before Damian looked Batman dead in the eyes giving him the batglare. Of course this was non effective on the batman because he invented it but itade him feel a little bit uneasy because it was coming from a child. 

His child. He thought to himself. 

"Are you going to sit there eavesdropping on my conversation or would you like to ask a question" snarled Damian.  
"Play nice" Bruce said rubbing Damian's back.

"How old would you be now? Three? Four?" He asked. He'd need to let Alfred know what they'd need in advanced they'd he thought him and Talia I hope she'll stay with Damian and I Batman wondered.  
"TT I'd be three if you must know, four on August ninth"

"Talia will we enter through your room and get you first then Damian." Batman asked turning to Talia who was looking at him. She looked sad.

Talia closed her book and placed it on the ground. At this point everyone's eyes were on her except Damian who was looking at the ground. She looked to the ground and said something inaudible. Superman was going to ask her to speak up when damian answered for her. 

"Me nor mother were in our Chambers we receiving our weekly punishments. Well I was going to get mine after I failed my mission but mother took it for me. It'll be lucky if she can even walk when we get to her." He said whispering the last sentence, but everyone knew what he said.  
"Ha but of course that didn't stop grandfather from giving me a punishment" He said showing no emotion.  
Batman's eye twitched and he clenched his fists. The rest of the journey was quiet everyone wondering how they would hurt Ra's when they got to him.

The jet slowed to a stop signalling it was above the compound. 

(The Jets invisible)

Beside Talia's quarters to be exact.  
"I'd like to enter through the window to collect some of Damian's baby things" Talia said standing by the open door with her graphling hook.  
"I'll go with you just in case, Robin stay with Batman." Bruce sad walking up to Talia. Both jumped off the jet Talia shot her graphling hook above the window while Bruce used his cake to get him to the window once Batman could see the couple were both inside he went over to flash and black canary and told them to stay hidden and find Ras but do not engage.

Him Damian and Superman snuck into the dungeon to look for Talia. Being cautious of the passing guards. "Superman can you use your x-ray vision to look for Talia?" Batman asked. Superman shook his head "the walls are made of lead, they were thinking ahead."

*WARNING MINOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR TORTURE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*

Damian stepped in front of them and signaled them to follow him with his fingers. Staying to the shadows they heard whipping noises coming from one of the cells Damian instantly ran to the door throwing it open seeing one of the guards placing the whip back on on its shelf. "Huh" the guard said looking to him. Damian charged forward kicking the guard in the stomach winding him and throwing him backwards the guard hit his head against the wall knocking him out instantly.

Batman and Superman came rushing into the room Batman rushed over to Talia picking the locks for the chains holding her against the wall. From what he could tell, 3 ribs were broken, a dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion. Damian rushed over to her grabbing first aid supplies from his belt and began to wrap up her back. Talia groaned with pain tears threatening to spill she looked up to Batman "beloved?" she asked. "Is it really you?"  
Damian tighten the bandages causing Talia to straighten up and shut her eyes and mouth tight. "Sorry mother" Damian whispered. Talias eyes widened and looked to Damian "Habibi?" She asked placing a hand on his cheek. Damian leaned into the touch "well in blood yes but I'm from the future were her to get you and younger me away from here." Damian said smiling

Superman stood by the door keeping lookout when he heard soldiers marching "there's soldiers coming I'll get rid of them" he said flying off.

"Talia we must go get Damian and then we can leave. You think you can walk?" Batman asked.

Talia nodded her head but when she stood up she fell back down. With a pained scream. "M-my leg is broken."  
She whispered. Batman picked her up bridal style Talia groaned with the pain.

Superman came flying back down the hallway "Flash and Black canary have located Ra's" he's not in a good mood.

*"TT when is he ever"* Damian mumbled in Arabic.  
Talia let out a small laugh but coughed immediately after because of her broken ribs. "Sorry mother" he replied looking down. "Dont worry about it Habibi. It's always nice to see you smile." 

They all left the dungeon near where they snuck in Batman handed Talia to superman. "Get her to the jet and patch her up." Superman left with Talia to the jet.

"Do you know where you would be?" Batman asked. "Probably near th-" Damian was cut off by a toddler screaming. The sound of a slap echoes throughout the dungeon *"shut up you little piece of sh*t you have to get a punishment" an unknown voice growled. *"LET ME GO, YOU IMBECILE*" Damian (toddler) screamed.  
Another slap echoed throughout the halls and the toddler went quiet.

Batman and Damian ran through the dungeon to the child's cries.  
"HEY YOU" the guard yelled shoving the child down and grabbing his sai and jumping at Batman and Damian. 

Damian skidded under the attackers legs and hitting him in the groin causing him to double over where his face met Batman's knee knocking him out cold.

(Just to make it easier for me   
When I say robin I mean Damian from the future and Damian is toddler dami)

Damian was holding his cheek still recovering from being pushed down. When he looked up his eyes widened at what he saw "Baba?" He asked slowly getting up. 

Batman bent down and took off his cowl "yes Damian it's me your dad." He said smiling.

"BABA!" Damian yelled jumping into his father's arms. "I knew you'd come and save me and mama, she's alright isn't she?" He asked holding onto his father tighter. "Yes don't worry baby we've got you"

Talia and bruce's POV

When they got into the window without being detected Talia walked to the bed and grabbed two duffle bags from underneath it and handed one to her fiance. "Done" she said. 

"That's it? Nothing else...... no big adventure of avoiding the guards" Bruce asked confused. 

"You must remember beloved I've been trying to escape for years I have emergency duffle bags in my room and in Damian's room too" she said raising an eyebrow. Bruce sighed and held his head in his hands "I'm sorry Talia I'm so so so sorry for not knowing about you and Damian for so long I should have been there I should have known" 

"Beloved look on the bright side I'll be able to get some more baby photos of Damian" she said placing her hands on his shoulders.

Bruce removed his hands from his face "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." He said tilting her chin up to his face and kissed her. The door opened with a loud bang. "Oh for God's sake" Talia said breaking the kiss. "What do you want" Talia snarled at the assassins. "L-Lady Talia we heard noises and thought there was an i-intruder why is Batman is here w-without Ra's permission." The guard said trying not to show his fear. Batman smirked a little knowing the assassin was new. "Boo" he said darkly. "Aaaaaaa" the guard turned and sprinted away. 

"Wow beloved you nearly scared me for a minute" she said laughing.

Times like these he wish he had a camera so he could take a picture of Talia's beautiful smile.

"The baby photos will be in my study I have doubles of everything just in case" she said taking the duffle bags in one hand and her beloved in another walking out the room assassins knew not to step in Talia's way as she was not a force to be reckoned with. even if the Batman was walking with her. 

The couple made it to the study in record time "I hope they just think I'm mad at you and taking you to Ras because if not my father will be here any minute." She said as she went over to the safe on the wall.

"You keep the photos in a safe?" Bruce asked leaning against the door.

"Of course if my father knew I had pictures he woul make me burn them all and I'd have no pictures of my Habibi for you." She said as she turned the dial on the safe.

The safe door opened with a click. Inside were two identical binders.  
She grabbed both of them and shoved them into one of the two duffle bags.

Bruce pressed his comm link "this is Bruce have yous located Talia and Damian."

'talia is on the jet getting medical attention and we have Damian' Batman said. 

'Ra's is looking like he's about to kill everything in sight he's walking down the south corridor third floor' black canary said.

'shit that's where we are. The windows are all barred shut the only way we'd be able to get out is the basement where the inventers are' Talia said. 

Bruce grabbed the duffle bags and went to the vent removing the screws.

"Talia, detective step out of the room now. You have disobeyed Talia how do you think Damian will like another punishment." Ras voice boomed. 

Bruce hopped thought the vent with the bags. Talia walked over to is and sat down ready to take it to the basement. "Well father Damian is with the justice league so I think he'll be fine" she said sliding down the vent and into the basement she tripped but Bruce cought her 

"you ought to stop wearing heels when we're on missions" he said letting her go.

"I like to go out fashionably beloved thank you very much" she said wiping the imaginary dust off her uniform.

"Talia" Bruce said tapping her shoulder. "What is it beloved" she said looking to where Bruce was.

"That's the exact staff toy master had"

The comms cackled to life 'this is black canary we've located your location Talia were going to break through the wall' a moment later a loud scream was heard rocks crumbles showing a large hole in stepped flash and black canary. Talia went to the staff and took in from its place on the craft table. Black canary walked to beside Talia "is that what you use to get home?" She nodded. "Umm guys we need to go supes said Talia need an actual doctor something about him not being able to do stitches and he said shes passed out so he can't asked Talia for help.

"Wait so let me get this straight batman trusted my life in the hands of a person who can't even get injured.... Unbelievable" Talia said. 

'get the jet to us now' Batman growled.

'yes sir' superman chuckled nervously.

"Does Ras know we're down here" canary asked.

Talia shook her head.  
"Good" flash said.

A moment later the jet landed and they all got on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til next time byeeeee


	11. Doubles

Once Talia got on the jet she threw the duffle bags down and went over to Robin who was stitching up her past self.  
Talia looked at Robin with a very confused look. There was no doubting that he was her son from the future.  
"Is Damian alright" she asked.  
"Both are perfectly fine the little one is sleeping" Batman said walking over to her carrying Damian.  
He looked up at her drowsily "mama?" He said reaching out to her. Talia opened her arms to embrace.  
Damian looked up tiredly. With a smile on his face batman gave Talia damian. 

Robin went over to the duffle bags to give them some space. 'oh no' he thought grabbing one of the photo albums. "You.. oh no." He said trying to his the album behind his back.

"I see you found the photo album" Bruce said grabbing it from Robin's hands.   
Talia (future) took it from her fiance's hand flicking through the pages humming to herself she closed it again.  
"If Drake finds that he will waste no time in using it to blackmail me and don't get me started on Todd he's nev-"

"I have embarrassing pictures of all my children it just so happens to be that I have more pictures of you than the rest." Bruce said cutting Robin off 

"Yo bats the young justice team is on line 1 and they don't sound very happy." Flash said nervously.

"Put them through" Batman sighed.

A click of a button was heard then a very angry team was shown on the screen.  
"YOU WENT TO INFINITY ISLAND WITHO- is that a baby?" Dick asked.

"Oh my God it's double the trouble now. There's double the Al ghuls." Artemis said crossing her arms she looked away from the screen annoyed.

All four of Al Ghuls looked at the monitor. "Why don't you come say that to my face Crock." Robin said inching closed to the screen.

Talia placed a gentle hand on her sons shoulder. "Now is not the time to be mad Habibi you wont have to deal with her in a few hours."

Damian turned back towards his mother confusion written across his face until he spots a staff laying on one on the black duffle bags. "Thats the staff..." talia nodded with a smirk.

"Do you maybe want to fill us in on all thats happened an why yous seem to be happy over a stick with a fancy lookin' rock." kidflash said waving his arms around.

Flash speeded over to the staff examining it "the crystal looks to be an energy core obviously giving its staff the its energy and the keypad, very well hidden on the sides shows the location and the time in which you can travel yous can enter in the   
co-ordinates and go home now" flash said giving the staff to batman. 

Batman hesitated looking at the co-ordinate dial. "You dont know the co-ordinates for your own home do you beloved" talia sighed raking a hand through her hair.  
"TT give it here i dont want to teleport to a strip club or something stupid like that." 

"DAMIAN" Both parents yelled.  
Flash and superman covered their mouths trying to stiffle a laugh. Bruce turned to glare at them silencing them immediately.

Bruce hesitantly handed the staff over. Damian grabbed it typing in the right co-ordinates 

"This, this is it this is how we get home." Damian said his finger hovering above the button.   
"W-wait" talia (future) stuttered.

"A little word of advice, if you.'' Talia said pointing between her past self and past Bruce. "Get into a fight with any of your children don't let them sneak out or do anything stupid and check up on them immediately because you never know what might happen." 

Talia and Batman both nodded slowly. 

"I guess this is goodbye," Damian said pushing the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til next time byeeeee


	12. Home

Damians POV*

As I pressed the button my vision darkened. I felt like I was floating in space without the gear. The staff was still in my hand, I tightened my grip on it. Slowly a bright light engulfed me. Slowly my vision returned. 

I was sitting outside Wayne Manor in my Robin gear. Smoke slowly started to protrude from under the manor doors. The windows also started to fog up. I jumped up and looked around for my father and mother. 

*No one's POV*

Both talia and Bruce woke up beside a tree. Talia patted her hand around until her hand landed on a leather album. 

"Mother, father um you might want to look at the Manor." damian said panting. 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE IN WHEN B AND T RETURN" 

"THAT'S IF THEY RETURN TOYMASTER DID SOME HOCUS POCUS SHIT ON THEM" 

"JASON LANGUAGE" 

"I'm going home Helena, Steph, Cass wanna come?" 

"WHY ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT T AND B? ALFRED'S GUNNA KILL US" 

"Oh shit, um guys" Jason said pointing at an angry looking Talia and Bruce. 

"Yay you're home" dick cheered jumping on all three of them. 

"TT get off me Grayson."  
"What the hell happened" Bruce said pushing Dick off himself and talia, he looked sternly at all his children, "And please for the love of God tell me that my animals are still fine." Damian added. 

"well you see we found this cool gun in toymasters belt and we had to test it on something so we grabbed the first thing we found which was DAMIANS SMOKE BOMBS" 

"YOU AND TODD ASKED FOR THEM DRAKE" 

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME DEMON YOU LEFT YOUR GADGETS OUT" 

"YOU USED A GUN WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT IT COULD DO" 

"ENOUGH" Talia shouted among the chaos. 

"listen up, we need to open all the windows and doors. Barbra, Tim, Jason there should be some leafblowers in the garden shed theres probably about 3 just take them all out." bruce said

They all went to work, Barbra Tim and Jason went around the side or the manor to fetch the leafblowers. 

While the rest of them started your throught the manor opening all the windows and doors but kept some of the doors shut as there was not smoke in them. 

*Le time skip*

Once they were all done the ten of them sat exhausted on the living room sofa. 

"Yo Tals why do you have a red album" Dick asked pointing at the leather album. 

Damian looked over at the album eyes wide. He dove to try and get it "Ouch Hey Demon that hurt, whatevers in themat album must be very embarrassing for you to act like that" Jason said restraining damian in a headlock. "Let. Me. Go. Todd" damian gritted through his teeth.

"na ah aah demon, c'mon Tals show us whats in the album"jason smirked. 

Talia who was sitting in the middle opened the first page of the album where an adorable picture if a baby with rosy red cheeks, big green eyes and a big smile smiled up at the camera. 

"OMG dami you were the cutest baby" Dick said smooshing damians cheeks together. 

"get off me grayson" damian said smacking dicks hands away. 

Another page was turned and it was a baby wearing the batman cowl looking up at the camera. 

"Baby bat" cass said pointing at the photo. 

For the rest of the night the family was snuggled up together sharing storys, photos and videos of their childhood. Some tears were shed but if you asked them they would deny it saying "your going crazy the batfam dont cry".  
Some new photos were added to bruces never-ending collection on his desk in work and at home. And damians baby photos were added onto everyone's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til next time byeeeee


	13. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yous enjoy the last chapter <3

A white light engulfed the cockpit of the plane and all three figures were gone. 

"So now that the fun is over why did yous go to Infinity Island."Kidflash asked. 

"We needed to stop a shipment of alien technology, I sent an anonymous message that there was illegal goods being transported and the coast guards intersepted it. The weapons should hopefully arrive at the JLA examination labs in the next few days."Batman said typing away. 

"you know gremlin looks kinda cute" Robin said looking over to Damian who was talking to his mother. 

"Hey im not a gwemlin." damian argued. 

"OMG hes the cutest thing ever i just want to squeeze his little cheeks." Robin cheered making squeezing motions with his hands. 

"We will alert you when were at The Mountain Justice League over and out." Superman said turning off the voice call. 

"Is there any more medical equipment to help my wounds" Talia said applying pressure to a re-opened wound. Batman walked over to Talia and took damian placing him on his hip and Talias arm around his neck, "Theres more in the backroom." he said guiding her through a door and shutting it after him. 

"my guess is there going to do it" Flash said breaking the silence.  
"BARRY" Wonder Woman said looking appauled. "There child is in there with them" Black Canary said. 

*Batmans POV*  
When we went into the room I helped Talia into the Medical bench. Damian helped give me the right medical equipment to stitch up Talia. 

"Thanks buddy" I smiled ruffling his hair. In return I got a giggle out of him. 

"Look Bruce I know you probably dont want to see me after all I did but I want damian to stay with you, I still want to be part of his life but I understand if you don't want me to see him a lot." Talia said looking anywhere but me. 

I sat beside her on the bench and interlocked out fingers together.  
"Look at me Talia" I whispered. She slowly looked up to me, we locked eyes and I leaned fallward to kiss her. When we broke apart she looked a little bit shocked but I smiled at her. "I was devastated when you told me you had a miscarriage but when you left I thought I did something wrong, but I love you and our son with all my heart and obviously Dick aswell, I want to try again in our relationship, I want you to be my girlfriend and maybe in the future you can be my wife" I said smiling at her. 

A tear ran down talia's face and with a smile she kissed me again. She pulled away and hield my hand nodding. In the backround Damian was making little gagging noises. We both turned to him. "whats wrong habibi." Talia said looking a little concerned. 

"Ewwww yous kissed" Damian gagged. Talia massaged the bridge of her nose while i grabbed his arm and dragged him in hugging him to my chest and repeatedly kissing him on the cheek. "No stop it i'm sowwy" Damian said Giggling. Talia leaned against me putting her head against my shoulder. 

'I could get use to this' I thought "I just wish Dick was here with us" I said. "it won't be long until we get home then you can cuddle your children." Talia said kissing bruces cheek. "and my girlfriend" Bruce added. "Is ick my Bwother" Damian said looking at me with his big adorable green eyes. "Yeah you awesome big brother" Talia said pinching damians cheeks

'Yeah, I can get use to this' I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do yous ship with damian the most out of the two.
> 
> -Rachel Roth  
> -Jon Kent
> 
> Til next time byeeeee


End file.
